New Guardian Angel in Town
by Chaoticlover
Summary: I've gotten StarswordIsCool to help me on this story. Sasha feels left out when Charlie goes out on Guardian Angel Missions. But when Annabelle offers her a chance to be a Super Powered Guardian Angel, how can she say no?
1. Breakups and Daydreams

Chapter 1: Breakups and Daydreams

Deep within the city of San Francisco, in a quiet desolate alley, a certain German Shepherd Dog/Collie mix and Irish Setter were having their alone time together ever since Charlie decided to turn over a new leaf and just as they were about to make – out, Annabelle pops out from behind the couch with a mission for Charlie.

"Hello Charles," Said Annabelle as Charlie and Sasha jumped in fear.

"Don't you ever knock," Charlie asked sarcastically.

"I have a mission for you Charles; it seems that a young boy scout got lost in the woods outside the city," Replied Annabelle.

"Oh, come on, this can't get any worse, I was about to go all the way with Sasha, why can't I catch a break," Yelled Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Charles, but, no one said the life of a Guardian Angel was easy," Replied Annabelle.

As Charlie nuzzled his girlfriend goodbye, Annabelle noticed that Sasha was beginning to feel despair to the fact that Charlie can't escape from his duties as a Guardian Angel. She was beginning to lose hope in her relationship with Charlie and thought about breaking up with him.

"Oh Annabelle, our relationship just can't survive with Charlie going off on another mission," Sighed Sasha, as she walked over to the couch to lie down.

"Well, that's the price to pay for falling in love with a Guardian Angel," Explained Annabelle.

"I just wish that there was a way for me and Charlie to be together, I don't want to lose him, I love him so much," said Sasha as she began to shed a tear.

"Would you rather become a Guardian Angel and accompany him on missions," Asked Annabelle.

Sasha was awestruck by that question of Annabelle's, to be a Guardian Angel. Not only would that be a dream but that would be an answer to her prayers.

"Nothing would make me happier than to be by Charlie's side on a mission," Said Sasha as she began to daydream.

"_Hold it right there, Belladonna, I won't let you hold those pups hostage," Said Charlie._

"_There's nothing you can do about it, Chucky Boy, once I drill straight down into Hell, I'll be gaining new agents of darkness to do my bidding," Yelled Belladonna as she laughed manically._

"_That's what you think, Belladonna," Yelled an unknown voice. Just then, Charlie saw where the voice came from, up on the rafters was his girlfriend, Sasha._

"_Belladonna, meet my girlfriend and partner, Sasha," Said Charlie as he winked at Sasha while she smiled back at him._

"_If you think I'm going to let you turn these innocent pups to a life of evil, then you've got another thing coming," Sasha Remarked, as she pounced on top of Belladonna._

"_Charlie, go save the pups, I'll take care of Belladonna," Ordered Sasha._

"_Careful my love, there's no telling what she has up her sleeve," Yelled Charlie._

_As soon Sasha and Charlie ended their conversation, Sasha began wrestling Belladonna to the ground, while Charlie took care of Carface and Killer. Sasha had Belladonna on the ropes, while Charlie had just finished beating the tar out of Carface and Killer and got started saving the pups by lowering them one by one. Just as Sasha was done tying down Belladonna, Carface, & Killer, Charlie stopped to nuzzle her for a job well done._

"_You were amazing Sasha, there's one thing I want to ask," Said Charlie as he pulled out a small black box._

"_Well you marry me," Asked Charlie._

Just then, she started coming back to reality where Annabelle had just pulled out a stack of clothes and a Miracle Dog Tag. Sasha looked at Annabelle with a confused look on her face, not knowing what's going on.

"Hey Annabelle, what's with the clothes and is that a Miracle Dog Tag," Asked Sasha.

"Sasha, how would you like to be a Super Powered Guardian Angel," Asked Annabelle.

Sasha's expression was that of surprise, she was finally going to be with Charlie on missions.


	2. Magic of the Miracle Dog Tag

Chapter 2: Magic of the Miracle Dog Tag

Sasha couldn't believe it, did Annabelle just asked her to become a Guardian Angel? Sasha didn't know what to expect. She was very confused and excited at the same time, but she was happy to hear that there was a way to be with Charlie. She couldn't be happier, she was going to be by Charlie's side, but did Annabelle also say Super Powered?

"I'm sorry, Annabelle, I thought you said Super Powered Guardian Angel, don't you mean Guardian Angel," Asked Sasha.

"No, I mean a Super Powered Guardian Angel, once you accept the responsibilities of a Guardian Angel, you'll be given a Miracle Dog Tag with Super Powers of your choice," Said Annabelle.

"Why would I need Super Powers, Charlie doesn't have Super Powers, so why do I need one," Asked Sasha.

"Well for starters, you'll need something to defend yourself from my cousin, Belladonna and to keep up with Charles," Replied Annabelle.

Sasha thought about what Annabelle said about her cousin and keeping up with Charlie for a second, then she start's to fantasize about how she would make a great Super heroine, but, she was only doing this for Charlie.

"Alright, Annabelle, I'll do it …. for Charlie," Said Sasha as she fantasized about her and Charlie.

Just as Sasha returned to realty, Annabelle handed her a stack of clothes, a blue sleeveless shirt, white gloves, & a pair of ski goggles (the same clothes she wore in All Dogs go to Heaven the Series – Agent from F. I. D. O.). As Sasha began to change behind a couch to put on her new uniform, Annabelle began to explain the Magic of the Miracle Dog Tag and how it will give her Super Powers.

"As you're already aware, this is a Miracle Dog Tag, an angelic dog tag with powerful magic that can allow you to do anything, even gain super powers," Said Annabelle.

"How is this Miracle Dog Tag supposed to give me Super Powers, doesn't their power wear off," Asked Sasha.

"Well, except this one, the magic on this one is permanent, so whatever powers you choose, they stay with you for life," Explained Annabelle.

"Are you serious, I can have these for as long as I want," Asked Sasha.

"Of course, now, come on out so I can have a look at you," Responded Annabelle.

Just as Annabelle made a mirror magically appear, Sasha stepped out from behind the couch with her new uniform on. Annabelle was astonished by how gorgeous Sasha looked in her new uniform (watch All Dogs go to Heaven the Series – Agent from F. I. D. O. and you'll see what she looks like).

"Sasha, you look so beautiful, now as for your powers, how about you write a list of the powers you want and you leave the rest to me," Replied Annabelle.

As Sasha took out a pen and notepad, she began writing down the powers she wanted and these are the powers she chose:

Elasticity with Elastic Physiology

Size Alteration

Age Alteration

Shape-Shifting

Superhuman Agility

Color Change

Invulnerability

Regeneration

Telepathic Immunity

Immortality

Ultrasonic Detection

As Sasha handed Annabelle her list of super powers, she couldn't be more excited, she was going to be with Charlie on missions. As Annabelle looked at the list Sasha gave her, she was sure that this was going to be the best idea she ever had. Just as Annabelle had approved the list of powers for Sasha, she transformed the list into a ball of light which dispersed into the Dog Tag and handed over to Sasha as she gave a quizzical look to Annabelle.

"So, how do I activate the Miracle Dog Tag," Asked Sasha.

"Just tell it to give you your powers and you'll finally be a Super Powered Guardian Angel," Replied Annabelle.

"Alright, Miracle Dog Tag, Give me my powers," Yelled Sasha. And with that a bright light engulfed Sasha and began to cast the spell of the dog tag on Sasha, it was finally happening, Sasha was becoming a Super Powered Guardian Angel, but her real excitement was on being with Charlie.


	3. Birth of a New Guardian Angel

Chapter 3: Birth of a New Guardian Angel

Just as the bright light faded away, Annabelle saw Sasha had passed out from the intense magic of the Miracle Dog Tag, she was alright, but when she comes to, her powers will begin to take hold. To avoid any attention, Annabelle picked up Sasha and took her home to rest and wait for her powers to develop.

"The dog tag's magic was too great for her, a little rest and she'll be able to use them," Said Annabelle.

And with that, Annabelle spirited away herself & Sasha back to Charlie's apartment for Sasha to rest. While Annabelle put Sasha on the couch, Sasha began dreaming about her powers.

_Sasha's Dream_

"_Huh, where am I and why do I feel weird," Asked Sasha as she was holding her head & began to feel dizzy._

_Just as she was shaking off her Dizziness, she noticed a fly buzzing about her face, she became so annoyed, as she raised her hand grew to the size of a beanbag and squashed the fly to the floor. Sasha gasped as she saw what happened to her hand._

"_What happened to my hand, it's as big as a beanbag," Gasped Sasha. _

_Just then, her other hand blew up to the size of a beanbag, too. Then, when things couldn't get any worse for Sasha, her tail became the size of a fur boa and her ears grew to the size of a jack rabbits. Sasha grew concerned; she was turning into some kind of weird hybrid, then, her feet began to swell up the same size as her hands._

"_What's happening to me, I can't stop my body from growing, this is unbelievable," Yelled Sasha as her nose grew to 10 times its normal size. Sasha was beginning to feel like her body was losing control, like something inside her was causing her to blow up like a balloon._

"_This can't be happening to me," Screamed Sasha as her body began to blow up like a balloon. Sasha was now worried, she was beginning to float like a hot air balloon. Sasha was beginning to think that having stretch powers was a bad idea._

"_I can't be seen like this, what will Charlie think of me," Cried Sasha as tears began to drip from her eyes. Just then, a light appeared in front of her and saw a shadowy figure, then saw Charlie step out of the light and grabbed her hand. Sasha was surprised to see Charlie, but she wouldn't want him to see her like this._

"_Sasha, what's wrong," Asked Charlie. Sasha turned away from Charlie, not wanting to see her like this._

"_Oh, Charlie, I wanted to be a Guardian Angel so I can be with you, but, these stretch powers were a bad idea," Said Sasha as her tongue began to swell up to the size of a theater carpet._

"_Oh, Sasha, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me," Said Charlie._

"_But I did Charlie, you were so busy on missions that you had no time for me, I thought about breaking up with you, but Annabelle offered to make me a Super Powered Guardian Angel and I took it to be with you, but now my new stretch powers are out of control and now I'm a freak," Cried Sasha._

"_Sasha, I didn't know you cared about me that much," Said Charlie sympathetically._

"_Charlie, you mean everything to me, I only wanted to be with you, but now you probably don't want to see me like this," Said Sasha as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her beanbag - sized hands._

_Charlie was beginning to feel sorry for Sasha, not for being self conscience, but for her compassion towards Charlie. She became a Super Powered Guardian Angel just so she could be with him; Charlie was touched by how much Sasha loved him._

_"Sasha, listen to me, I don't care what you look like, If you want to be a Guardian Angel and have these powers, then fine, but just know this, powers or no powers, your still the same Irish Setter I fell in love with," Said Charlie as Sasha was touched by what he said._

"_Do you really think so Charlie," Asked Sasha crying tears of joy from Charlie's remark._

"_Of course I do, Sasha, when I first meet you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world and when I heard you sing, it was like I was listening to an angel in heaven, what I'm saying is I love you too much to watch you cry," Answered Charlie._

_Just then, her body began to deflate back to its original shape like she was regaining control of her body, all thanks to Charlie and his love for her. As Sasha was beginning to regain her composure, Charlie nuzzled her lovingly and whispered something into her ear._

"_Now Sasha, there's one more thing I want you to do for me, wake up, wake up," Charlie echoed as Sasha was beginning to wake up._

_End of Dream_

Sasha was beginning to wake up, still groggy from the Miracle Dog Tag's magic. Just as she was stretching, her entire arm stretched to the corner of the ceiling. Sasha was surprised by what her arm did, she was so thrilled by what happened to her arm, she was now a Super Powered Guardian Angel.


	4. Sasha's First Guardian Angel Mission

Chapter 4: Sasha's First Guardian Angel Mission

"Whoa ho, I'm finally a Super Powered Guardian Angel," Said Sasha excitedly as she stretched all over Charlie's apartment. Sasha stretched her entire body like crazy, as Annabelle was beginning to explain the role of a Guardian Angel and the use of her powers.

"Now remember Sasha, your powers are to protect you from my cousin, Belladonna, and to keep up with Charles," Said Annabelle.

"Would I still be able to keep these powers for as long as I want," Asked Sasha.

"Of course, besides sometimes I like to see Charles go crazy," Giggled Annabelle as Sasha joined in. "But remember, Sasha, if you ever misuse your powers, I will take them away from you. Do you understand?"

Sasha nodded. "Of course. I promise I will never misuse my powers."

Annabelle smiled. "Good. I knew I could trust you, Sasha. Good luck." In addition, with that, Annabelle spirited herself away.

"Now to find Charlie," she thought. Sasha stretched her arms into bird wings and flew out of the apartment to go find him and tell him everything.

Charlie led the little boy out of the woods to his campsite. When the boy saw his camp and his fellow scouts, he leapt for joy and hugged Charlie.

"Thanks, boy," he said. "I'm glad you found me and led me back. Are you a rescue dog?"

The boy didn't stick around for Charlie to answer, and ran up to the other scouts.

"Another job well done," Charlie said to himself. "Now to get back to Sasha."

Sasha saw Charlie below her and landed in a bush. He apparently had just completed his mission. She suddenly got a funny idea and smiled evilly as she decided to play a little joke on him. She transformed herself to look like Annabelle.

"Hello, Charles," Said Sasha, disguising her voice to sound like Annabelle.

Charlie looked at here. "Oh, hi, Annabelle. I got the boy back to his camp, safe and sound."

"Good work, Charles. But I'm afraid I have a few more missions for you now."

Charlie groaned. "Oh, man, more? I was just about to go see Sasha."

"I'm sorry, Charles, but being a Guardian Angel comes first. First, I need you to stop a bank robbery, then I need you to stop Belladonna from hypnotizing all the dogs in the world, and then I need you to find a cure for every disease in the world."

Charlie stared at her with his bottom jaw hanging to the ground. "How the heck am I supposed to find a cure for every disease in the world? I know nothing about science."

Sasha snickered. "Well, you better hurry up and learn then."

Charlie continued to stare at her in disbelief. "You know, Annabelle, Sometimes I'm convinced that you exist purely to make my life a living hell."

Sasha fell onto her back, laughing.

"Annabelle, are you feeling okay?" Asked Charlie, still clueless.

"I can't continue this anymore," she said, still laughing. She stood up and changed herself from a blob of blue, white, and brown back to her regular body. "Tada!" she said.

"What the…" said Charlie in surprise as Sasha wrapped her elongated torso around him. "Sasha?"

"It's me, Charlie," she said.

"But… But how?" Charlie asked, stuttering.

Sasha explained how Annabelle made her a Super Powered Guardian Angel so she could be with him, because with him going off on so many missions, he never had much time for her. Now they could go on missions together.

When she was finished, Charlie said, "Wow, Sasha! You did all that for me. I didn't realize you cared about me so much."

"Of course I do," said Sasha. "You mean the world to me."

The two nuzzled each other as Sasha wrapped her arms around Charlie.

"So, what else can you do?" asked Charlie as Sasha retracted her arms and torso back to their regular shape.

As they made their way back towards the Flea Bite Café, Sasha began to explain her powers to Charlie, "Well, I can stretch and inflate my body, shape – shift, and make myself look younger," Said Sasha.

They met up with Itchy and Bess and filled them in on everything that had happened recently. Sasha showed them her newfound powers by transforming into Bess and they were both baffled by what they saw her do.

"Wow, Sasha, that is amazing," said Itchy.

"Yeah, you look just like me, but can you sound like me," Asked Bess.

"Does this answer your question," said Sasha disguising her voice to sound like Bess.

"Incredible, I'm impressed" Said Bess.

"Thank you, Bess," Said Sasha changing from a thick string of blue, white, and brown back to her regular body.

"So you'll really have these powers forever?" asked Charlie. He really hoped she would.

"Yep, as long as I don't abuse them and maybe when we're done here, we can go back to your place and we can mess around," said Sasha as she changed her voice to that of a seductive southern belle and stretched her neck.

Suddenly they heard Annabelle's voice say, "Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Bess, down here."

They all looked in Charlie's drinking glass and saw Annabelle's image in there.

Annabelle continued. "Listen up, you three. I have terrible news." She sounded panicked.

"What is it, Annabelle?" asked Itchy.

"Listen closely, for your next mission is of the utmost importance. The bringer of darkness, the antichrist, has been born. If he is not found, he will develop his immense, demonic powers and will bring about the end of days. You must find him!"

The four dogs gasped.

"There's more," continued Annabelle. "My evil cousin, Belladonna, is also looking for him. If she finds him, she will most defiantly use him to open up the gates of Hell and cover the entire world in darkness. You must find him before she does."

"How do we find the antichrist?" asked Charlie.

"I'm afraid I don't know exactly where he is. All I know is he is still just a puppy, he was the only pup born to a virgin mother, and he is somewhere in the city."

"We'll find him, Annabelle," said Itchy.

"Use extreme caution," said Annabelle. "Even as a puppy, his powers make him very dangerous. He can warp reality around him, move objects with his mind, and teleport with a single thought. You cannot mess up this one mission.

"We won't fail you, Annabelle," Said Charlie.

"And Sasha, this is your first mission, and quite possibly, the most important one you will ever have, so be careful of my cousin," Said Annabelle.

Sasha nodded and went off after the others as they all went off to find the antichrist.


	5. Search for the AntiChrist

Chapter 5: Search for the Anti-Christ

A few hours later.

"Remember Sasha, this is your first mission;" she said to herself constantly looking around and at Charlie wanting to give him a good impression.

"Uh, Charlie, why are we in a church," Asked Sasha.

He then looked over to her with a love struck smile "you'll see," Said Charlie as he continued walking until he got to the Priest dog.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" Asked The Priest as he approached Sasha and Charlie.

"We were wondering if you'd seen a puppy with a virgin mom anywhere." Asked Charlie as the Priest stared at them for a moment.

"What did you say?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds weird, but we were wondering, since you're a Priest, if you would know anything about this," said Sasha.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"We're… charity workers," said Charlie. "We go around helping those in need."

The Priest was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "I believe I know the puppy you are speaking of. His name is Jake. His mother brought him here about a week ago and gave him up for adoption. She looked frightened. When I asked her who the father was, she told me there was no father. Before I could inquire further, she left in a hurry. Very strange. Though, I assumed when she said there was no father, she really meant that the father wasn't around anymore. The puppy was adopted two days ago by a loving human family. A father, mother, and their little boy." He then gave them the address of where they lived.

"Thank you. Come on Sasha," Said Charlie as he and Sasha left the church and ran off to find the pup.

They arrived at the house where the Priest had told them to go.

"Well, this is the place," said Charlie. "How are we gonna get in there and find the kid?"

"I've got an idea," Said Sasha as she transformed into a blob of blue, white, and brown.

Then, Sasha transformed into a Human Version of herself with long hair, her head fur became her bangs, her skin was the same color as her underbelly, and her clothes changed to that of a human jog suit with no sleeves and the pants reaching up to half her thigh, Charlie was astonished by how ingenious her transformation to a human was breathtaking.

"So what's your plan," Asked Charlie as he was still dazed and awestruck by how Sasha looked as a human.

"It's simple," said Sasha. "I'll distract the family, while you sneak by inside and look for the puppy. Besides, it's the middle of the day. The little boy is probably at school, and at least one of the parents is probably working."

"Good plan. Just remember to act like a human and not like a dog," Said Charlie, remembering that time he had turned into a human.

Sasha walked up to the front door and knocked. The door opened and a woman stood there. Charlie slipped inside by her feet unseen while Sasha started talking to the woman.

"Hello," said Sasha. "I'm a Jehovah's Witness, and I'm here to tell you the good news."

"Alright," said the woman.

Sasha was shocked. "Wow! Really? I didn't actually think you would want to listen, but hear it goes. Jesus was a guy who went from place to place, making right what once went wrong, and hoping each time that the next leap would be the leap home."

The woman scowled. "That was from Family Guy, lady," she said.

"Oh, so you've seen that show?" said Sasha.

"Go away," said the woman. And with that, she slammed the door in her face.

"Well, at least Charlie's inside now. But how is he gonna get back out?" Sasha saw an open window on the second story of the house. She turned herself into a hawk and flew up into the window. She was in a bedroom. It looked like the parents' bedroom. She landed on the floor and turned back into her normal form.

She walked out into the hallway and almost bumped head first into Charlie.

"Whoa, what the…" said Charlie. "How did you get in here?"

"I turned into a bird and flew in a window," said Sasha.

"Oh," he said.

"Have you found the pup?" Sasha asked.

"No," said Charlie.

Suddenly, they heard a small voice at the end of the hallway. "Hey, who are you two, and how'd you get in the house?"

They looked and saw a little Black Labrador Retriever puppy standing there. Sasha didn't know what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. She might have thought that the antichrist might be red, or have horns, or a forked tongue. But this little puppy looked completely normal. In fact, he looked adorable.

"Are you… Jake?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah," said the little pup. "Who wants to know?"

"Don't worry, little guy, we aren't here to hurt you," said Sasha. "We just want to talk to you, that's all."

Jake sat down on his haunches. "Okay, but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, so you better be leaving soon before my owner finds you in the house."

Sasha and Charlie sat down. "You see, Jake, what we wanted to tell you is that, well, this may be difficult for you to accept, but the thing is, you are…"

"A Super Dog," said Charlie suddenly.

Sasha looked at him in surprise. She leaned near him and whispered in his ear, "Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Just play along. I'll explain later," Charlie whispered back to her. He looked back at Jake. "Yes, Jake, you are a Super Dog. You may not have noticed, but you have powers normal people don't."

"I do?" said Jake in surprise.

"You sure do, pal," said Charlie with a grin. "But with great power comes great responsibility. You must use you powers for good, and not for evil. That is why we are here. We have been sent by… the League of Super Pets."

Jake was amazed. "Wow, really?"

"May heaven strike me down if I am lying," Charlie said. Then he kind of looked upward towards the ceiling, half expecting a lightning bolt to hit him any second. When nothing happened, he sighed with relief and looked back at Jake.

"Actually," said Jake. "I have noticed some weird things. Like last night, I thought I was outside in the back yard, but then suddenly I was in the kitchen. Also, I've seen some things move without me touching them. I thought it was just my imagination, but now I think it actually happened. Cool, I have super powers."

"So what do you say kid?" asked Charlie. "You want to come with us and join the League of Super Pets?"

Gee, I don't know," said Jake. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure," said Charlie. "We'll come back later tonight. Let's go Sasha."

Sasha and Charlie walked back into the bedroom with the open window.

"Okay, turn into a bird and then fly down and then turn into a human and get the front door open for me so then I can get out," said Charlie.

"I have a better idea," said Sasha with a grin. "Take my paw."

Charlie grabbed her paw in his. Suddenly Sasha began to transform and, much to Charlie's surprise, he began to transform with her. Soon, he and Sasha were both hawks.

"It actually worked," Sasha chirped happily. She figured that if Charlie was holding onto her, then she could transform him too if she wanted to.

"Whoa, I'm a bird," gasped Charlie. "This is sweet."

Sasha and Charlie flew out the window and landed on the front lawn. Then they touched wings, and Sasha turned them back into dogs.

"We are gonna have a lot of fun with that," said Charlie.

"Remember, Charlie," said Sasha, "Annabelle said if I ever misuse my powers, she will take them away. Anyway, so what was all that about in there with the super pets thing?"

"Don't you see?" said Charlie. "Now the kid will want to come with us and then we'll take him to Annabelle. Problem solved."

"But you lied to him," said Sasha.

"Look, Annabelle told us to find the antichrist, and we did," said Charlie. "Now all we have to do is bring him to her, and the world is saved. It couldn't be simpler now."

"But what about Belladonna, what if she comes in and wrecks everything," Asked Sasha.

"Don't worry about it, we can camp out here and stakeout the place until tonight, when we return to pick up the kid," Answered Charlie.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Charlie," Whispered Sasha.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

Hours later, It was almost dark and Charlie and Sasha were hiding in a bush, while Charlie was watching the house for any suspicious activity through his binocular he got from his apartment, while Sasha was practicing mastering her powers, by transforming her hands in to weapons and inflating them. Just then, Charlie shivered from the cold wind and Sasha went over to him to try to comfort him.

"Are you all right, Charlie, you're freezing," Asked Sasha.

"Yeah, it's just the wind, I'll be fine," Replied Charlie.

Just then, Sasha had gotten an idea, stretched her whole body into a blanket, and wrapped herself around Charlie to keep him warm. Charlie felt Sasha wrapping herself around him and felt strangely comfortable.

"Sasha, what're you doing," Asked Charlie, feeling strangely cozy.

"You were shivering and I couldn't let you freeze to death," Answered Sasha.

"You don't have to do this, Sasha," Said Charlie.

"But I want to, Charlie, remember, I became a Super Powered Guardian Angel just to be with you because I love you," Replied Sasha as she was nuzzling Charlie.

"_That explained why she wanted me to change, She got those stretch powers all so she can be with me, she loves me just as much as I love her, she deserves a husband who'll love her no matter what," Thought Charlie as he was feeling his heart beat faster in Sasha's warm embrace._

"Thanks, Sasha," Replied Charlie in a love-dazed tone, while he was nuzzling her back.

Inside the house, Jake lying on a rug down in the living room, trying to get to sleep, but he just couldn't sleep. He was too excited from learning he had superpowers. His owners were all asleep upstairs in their bedrooms.

Suddenly the fireplace ignited with green fire. Jake jumped up and backed away from the fireplace. Just then, a figure appeared in the fire and then stepped out onto the hearth. It was a female, purple dog with bat-like wings and a black jacket. She saw Jake and looked at him with an evil smile.

"Hello, Jake," she said sweetly.

"W-who are you?" asked Jake.

"My name is Belladonna, and I have been looking for you for a very long time."

"You have? Wait, are you from the super pets?" asked Jake.

Belladonna frowned. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"The League of Super Pets," said Jake. "Two other dogs came by today and told me I was a superhero."

"Oh they did, did they?" said Belladonna, immediately suspecting who he was talking about. "Well, my child, I'm afraid those two dogs were lying to you."

"W-what?" Stuttered Jake.

"You _are_ super, that much is true," said Belladonna. "In fact, you could be the most powerful dog in the whole world. However, there is no League of Super Pets. Those two who told you they're not who they say they are. They are evil criminals. They were trying to kidnap you to kill you so that you wouldn't be able to stop them."

"N-no," said Jake. "I don't believe you."

"It's true, Jake," she said.

"NO," Jake shouted.

Outside, Charlie and Sasha suddenly heard Jake shout with their sensitive dog hearing.

"Uh oh, my heaven senses are tingling," said Charlie in a worried voice.

"Yeah, something's wrong," Agreed Sasha.

Charlie and Sasha ran to the back of the house as Sasha morphed into a Wolf to sneak into the house and investigate the sound. Using her Wolf form's enhanced sense of smell; Sasha had picked up the scent of Belladonna.

"Charlie, Belladonna's here, her scent of Brimstone is everywhere, she probably here for Jake," Said Sasha in a soothing voice.

"Where are you, Belladonna, What have you done with Jake," Yelled Charlie.

"Hello, Chucky Boy," Said Belladonna.

"Belladonna, what're you doing here and why do you keep calling me that," Asked Charlie in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, no reason, I'm just here for him," Replied Belladonna as she pointed to Jake, who had been standing behind Sasha.

"You're not going to lay a paw on him," said Sasha. "He's coming with us."

"Oh, really, perhaps you would like to explain to the boy how you lied to him. Go ahead, Jake, ask them."

Jake looked up at them both. "You didn't… did you?"

Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry, Jake, I did lie."

Jake gasped and backed away from him and Sasha.

Charlie spoke again. "But we were trying to protect you-" Belladonna interrupted him.

"You see, Jake, he admits it," said Belladonna. "Now come with me, and I'll teach you all my best tricks. You could have anything in the world you want, do whatever you want. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Don't listen to her!" said Sasha. "She just wants to use you for evil."

"I'm sorry I lied," said Charlie, "but let me explain why I did."

"They want to hurt you," said Belladonna. "Don't you just want to hurt them now?"

"ALL OF YOU, ZIP IT!" Jake suddenly shouted.

Suddenly, Belladonna's, Charlie's, and Sasha's mouths all magically sealed shut like a zipper, and they couldn't open them again. All they could do was make muffled noises with their mouths closed.

"Incredible," thought Belladonna. "He's even more powerful than I ever imagined."

"Nobody talks unless I say so!" said Jake. Then he glared at Charlie. "Why did you lie to me?"

Charlie's mouth magically opened again. "I lied because we were trying to protect you from her," he said as he pointed at Belladonna.

"Then why didn't you say that before?" he asked.

"Because I was afraid that if we told you the truth, you'd be upset and you wouldn't want to come with us," said Charlie.

"What is the truth?" asked Jake. "If I'm not a super hero, then what am I?"

Charlie paused before answering. "…You're… the antichrist." From the look on the kids face, Charlie could tell that he didn't understand, so he explained. "You're basically supposed to destroy the world."

Jake gasped in horror. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"But you don't have to if you don't want to," continued Charlie. "You have a choice. That's why we wanted to bring you with us. We want to help you."

Jake stared at him and Sasha for a few seconds. "What if I don't want to go with you?" he asked.

"We won't make you go," said Charlie. "But you should know that if you go with her," he pointed at Belladonna, "a lot of people will get hurt."

Jake thought for a few moments. Then he unzipped all of their mouths. He looked at Belladonna. "I'm not going with you."

Belladonna growled. "CARFACE! KILLER!" she shouted as Carface and Killer appeared out of nowhere.

"Bring me that pup, you miserable dopes," Yelled Belladonna as Carface and Killer ran toward them.

"Stop, if you're going to fight in here, then I'm not letting you break anything in my family's house, we're taking this outside," Said Jake as he teleported himself and everybody around him away.


	7. Sasha's Powers in Action

Chapter 7: Sasha's Powers in Action

They all appeared in an alley. Jake's house was nowhere in sight. But, they were still in San Francisco, so they were at least somewhere near the Golden Gate Bridge. In the distance, they heard a car go by.

"Where are we?" asked Charlie.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just wanted somewhere away from home."

Sasha morphed back to her original form and took on Belladonna while Charlie leapt in front of Jake to protect him and took on Carface and Killer.

Sasha leapt at Belladonna, stretched out her body like a snake, and wrapped herself tightly around Belladonna. Belladonna growled and pushed against Sasha's constriction. Sasha gasped as she felt Belladonna overpowering her. Using her Hell-Bent Super strength, Belladonna broke free from Sasha's grip and tossed her into the air like a rolled up carpet. Sasha resumed her normal canine shape and landed on her feet.

Belladonna stared at her. "Well, well, well, I see my goody two shoes cousin, Annabelle, has given you some new tricks, But let's see if they are any match against all the powers of Hell," said Belladonna to Sasha.

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises," Said Sasha as she jumped in the air, stretched herself out like a tarp and wrapped herself around Belladonna and constrict her using her new found Heavenly Super strength.

Meanwhile, Charlie was busy fighting off Carface and Killer to protect Jake from being taken to Hell. Charlie uppercut punched Carface in the jaw, tossing him backwards. Charlie saw Killer sneaking up behind Jake. He leaped over Jake and tackled Killer to the ground.

Belladonna struggled against Sasha as she squeezed her tightly.

"Give up, yet?" said Sasha.

Belladonna smirked. "Foolish girl, I'm just getting started." Suddenly Belladonna transformed herself into a serpent and quickly slithered out of Sasha's grip. She started slithering towards Jake, but Sasha turned herself into an elephant and stopped Belladonna by stomping on her tail. Belladonna hissed in pain.

Suddenly, Carface grabbed Charlie from behind and held him up while Killer got ready to punch him in the stomach. But Charlie kicked Killer in the nads. Killer went down howling in pain and then Charlie elbowed Carface in the gut. Carface released Charlie as he held his gut and then Charlie punched him in the jaw.

Belladonna glared back at Sasha angrily, and then suddenly started to grow. Sasha watched in fear as Belladonna transformed herself into a fire breathing dragoness.

Charlie, Jake, Carface, and Killer all looked over and stared at the dragon Belladonna.

"What are you going to do now, Hun?" Belladonna sneered at Sasha.

Sasha growled and then transformed into a dragoness as well. "Does this answer your question?" she said.

Sasha made the first move and tackled Belladonna to the ground, while Belladonna slashed Sasha in the face with her claws. Sasha slashed Belladonna in the face. Then Belladonna whacked Sasha in the head with her arrow tipped tail. Sasha stumbled backwards.

"Not so tough now, are you," Remarked Belladonna.

"We'll see about that, you miserable viper," Remarked Sasha. She then ran up and rammed Belladonna into the side of a building. The brick wall gave way and Belladonna fell back inside of the building. As the dust cleared, they could see it was a bakery.

Suddenly Belladonna roared as she leaped back out and tackled Sasha. Both of them tumbled onto the ground. Belladonna got up, flapped her wings, and took off into the air. Sasha jumped up and also flapped her wings and flew off after her. Charlie, having beaten up Carface and Killer, watched as Sasha and Belladonna took their battle to the sky.

Belladonna spun around in the air and breathed a blast of green fire at Sasha. Sasha dodged and tackled Belladonna in the air. The two wrestled and clawed at each other while flapping their wings to stay airborne. Sasha broke loose from Belladonna and breathed a blast of flames at her. Belladonna gasped as the flames burnt her underbelly.

"Why you little…" Belladonna growled angrily, flew towards Sasha, and tackled her. Belladonna bit down on Sasha's neck. Sasha roared in pain and angrily grabbed one of Belladonna's wings and pulled on it as hard as she could. Belladonna screamed as Sasha ripped the wing, but dug her talons into Sasha's flesh. The two then started falling head first towards the ground. They crashed through the roof of the same building and crashed through three floors until they reached the ground floor.

Charlie and Jake ran in through the hole in the side of the building. As the dust cleared, they found Sasha and Belladonna back in their dog forms lying on the floor. Charlie and Jake ran over to Sasha.

"Sasha, are you alright?" Shouted Charlie, as he feared for Sasha's life.

Sasha opened one eye and looked up at him. She was injured and exhausted, but she would be okay. Then they heard a noise and looked to see Belladonna grunting as she got to her feet. This woman would just not quit.

"I'm going to finish you once and for all, you miserable bouncing stray," Growled Belladonna.

"No, I won't let you lay a finger on my beloved Sasha, if you do, so help me, I'll send you back to Hell in an instant," Yelled Charlie as Sasha was regaining consciousness.

"Well, Isn't that sweet, Chucky boy has a crush on the rubber mutt, your ideal threats have no effect on me," Smirked Belladonna.

Charlie pounced at Belladonna. Then she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him back to Sasha, when Sasha saw Charlie being thrown back to her, she blew up like a blimp and tried to catch Charlie. When she caught Charlie, he felt like he had hit a movie studio stunt bag, when he looked up, he saw that Sasha had blown up like a balloon to soften his landing.

"You okay, Charlie," Asked Sasha sounding weak.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for saving me," Said Charlie.

"You're welcome," Replied Sasha as she deflated back to her normal shape and collapsed on the floor.

"SASHA!" Yelled Charlie.

"I'll be alright, Charlie, I just need to rest," Replied Sasha.

"Jake, can you look after Sasha, while I take care of the viper there," Asked Charlie.

"Sure, Charlie," Responded Jake.

"Charlie, no, she'll beat you to death, I don't want to lose you," Reacted Sasha as she winced in pain.

"I don't want to lose you either, but if I don't, Belladonna will take Jake and use him to destroy the world," Reminded Charlie.

Sasha thought about what Charlie said, besides, she was too weak to fight her anymore and as Sasha let Charlie go to fight Belladonna, she stretched her neck and arm to grab Charlie and give him something to bring him luck

"Here, for luck," Said Sasha as she and Charlie shared a deep passionate kiss.

Charlie was taken by the surprise of Sasha's kiss, when suddenly; Charlie began glowing a heavenly golden light that blinded everyone around him. No one knew what was going on, but one thing was for sure, Things weren't looking good for Belladonna.


	8. Power of the Elements

Chapter 8: Power of the Elements

As the light began to fade, Sasha saw Charlie descending from mid – air in a black form fitting suit with a white dot and gloves. As his paws touched the ground, he looked himself over.

"What the heck just happened?" were the first words out of Charlie's mouth.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Belladonna.

Suddenly, they all heard Annabelle's voice.

"Charles, you've been given the Power over the Elements of Fire, Water, Forest, Lightning, Earth, Steel, Air, Ice, Darkness, and Light, as well as the Power of the Sun and Moon," Said Annabelle.

"I have powers too, now" Exclaimed Charlie.

"Yes, I was aware of the ever growing threat of my cousin and of the Anti – Christ's return, so I took action and created a new breed of Guardian Angels to fight back against her and you and Sasha are the first many," Explained Annabelle.

"Enough of this, I'm here to take the Anti – Christ pup with me and when I do, I'm coming for you and your little girlfriend too," Said Belladonna.

"You stay away from my beloved Sasha, you psychopathic hellhound," Yelled Charlie.

"Huh, Charlie," Said Sasha confused as she overheard Charlie talking with Belladonna.

Suddenly, Belladonna leaped and made a grab for Jake. Charlie saw her and moved in front of Jake to protect him. Suddenly the white dot on Charlie's suit changed to the symbol of Ice, then his gloves turned light blue and a freeze blast shot out at Belladonna. Belladonna was instantly frozen in a block of ice.

"You're on thin ice

Suddenly the ice began to crack and then it exploded, sending shards of ice everywhere. Belladonna stood there unfazed.

"That all you got?" said Belladonna.

Charlie's dot changed to the symbol of Lightning, then his gloves turned yellow and an electric blast shot out at Belladonna, but it barely affected her.

"Sorry, Chucky. I may be a fallen archangel, but I'm still an archangel none the less. And the only thing that can kill an archangel is another archangel, like my goody-goody cousin Annabelle, and even though I'm evil, she would never kill her own cousin."

"Well if I can't kill you, then I will just have to trap you," said Charlie. Then he looked at Jake. "Jake, I'll need your help." He then leaned down and whispered into Jake's ear.

Jake nodded as he took Charlie's hands.

"By the powers of light and darkness, I open up the gates of hell," shouted Charlie. Charlie and Jake both concentrated really hard as the Lightning bolt on his suit changed to Ying Yang symbol set sideways.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Then in the middle of the ally a hole opened up in the asphalt ground. A dark hole to hell. A vortex of wind began to blow into the hole, threatening to pull anything nearby into the pit.

"No!" shouted Belladonna.

Sasha then regained consciousness and saw what was going on.

"Hey, Belladonna," Yelled Sasha as Belladonna turned to face her.

"Take this!" said Sasha as she stretched out and expanded her arm and punched Belladonna in the muzzle. Belladonna fell backwards and was sucked into the pit. Carface and Killer, who had since gotten to their feet, tried to grab her as she was falling into the hole, but were sucked in as well. They screamed as they fell back down into hell. Then the hole magically closed and the ground looked like it always had.

Charlie and Jake collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from the strain of keeping the gates of hell open for so long.

"Charlie, are you alright, please, say something," Said Sasha in a worried tone as she lifted him up with her expanded hands.

"Uh, um, I'm fine," Said Charlie as he caught a glimpse of Sasha.

"Huh, you know, I never noticed how amazing you look in that uniform," Replied Charlie as Sasha blushed under her fur by his remark.

Charlie and Sasha stared into each other's eyes until a thought came into Charlie's head.

"Oh my God, I forgot about Jake," Yelled Charlie as he ran to Jake.

Jake got to his feet. "I'm okay. Just tired."

Suddenly Annabelle appeared. "Well done, Charlie and Sasha. And thank you too, Jake. We won't be seeing Belladonna for a long time now, but sadly, she will get out eventually. But the two of you will be there to stop her."

"You got it, Annabelle," said Charlie with a salute.

"But, why did you turn Charlie into an Elemental Being and me into some kind of Stretch O Mutt," Asked Sasha as she grabbed her ears, stretched them out and then they recoiled like rubber.

"Please, let me explain," said Annabelle. "Up in heaven, we have been aware of Belladonna's growing threat to bring about the end of days, so I decided to create a breed of Super Powered Guardian Angels to fight against her. And the two of you are the first ones. The dawn of a new breed of guardian angels."

Sasha and Charlie were amazed.

"Cool," was all Charlie could say.

She looked at Jake. "Well now, Jake. You will have to come with me, now."

Jake looked scared.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Sasha.

"He must come live in heaven now," said Annabelle. "His powers make him too dangerous to be left down here on his own. He will be well kept."

Charlie and Sasha still didn't like it. Heaven was paradise, but it wasn't the same as Earth. On Earth there was this thing you could experience that you couldn't experience up in heaven. It was called life. Jake couldn't be denied the right to grow up and live life just because he was conceived by a devil.

"Wait," said Charlie, "What if we, Sasha and I, took him in, you know, adopt him?"

"Yes," said Sasha in agreement. "We'll take good care of him."

Jake looked up at Annabelle. "Can I, please?"

Annabelle thought for a moment, then she smiled. "Very well, but I'll pop in from time to time and make sure you're doing a good job." Said Annabelle

"But, before I go," Said Annabelle as she waved her hand and touched Sasha's nose, then Sasha's nose transformed into a blue ball, like a clown nose.

"My nose, what's happened, what did you do to my nose, Annabelle," Asked Sasha in a worried tone.

"I saw you impersonate me, Sasha and to prevent you from stealing a persons' identity, I've given you a nose that'll tell you apart from the person you're impersonating," Replied Annabelle.

"Oh, alright," Said Sasha as she was looked at her new nose.

And with that, Annabelle disappeared.

Charlie turned to Sasha and nuzzled her. "You were amazing today, Sasha."

"Thank you," said Sasha. "So were you."

"Sasha, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," said Charlie as he pulled out a small black box from behind him. He opened it up to revel a beautiful diamond ring inside it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he got down onto one knee. Sasha stared at him with a stunned expression. Charlie was actually proposing to her. She could hardly believe this was happening.

"YES!" she practically screamed in joy as she jumped on him, knocking him to the ground with her over on top of him. She began planting kisses all over his face. Charlie and Sasha then pulled each other close and shared a deep passionate kiss.

Jake groaned at the sight and turned away. "Bleak! Cooties," he said with disgust.

"Hey, get used to it, this'll be you when you're all grown up and in love," Said Charlie.

"CHARLIE," Yelled Sasha in surprise.

"What, it's true," Replied Charlie.

"He's too young to know that," Said Sasha.

"Well, is he too young to know that the wedding will take place in heaven in three months," Said Charlie.

"That would give us enough time to prepare," Responded Sasha.

"Oh, you bet it does," Said Charlie in an excited tone.

Then Charlie grabbed Sasha and began kissing her like crazy, while Sasha stretched her arms out and wrapped them around Charlie and herself. Charlie and Sasha are going to be in for the wedding of a lifetime.


End file.
